Ratified Violence
by Tactical-Timeout
Summary: Being a lab rat is the norm today, the citizens deserve better, I deserve better. Zootopia has changed. Just when things seem to be looking up, they fall back down. Maybe I'm insane, or just closer to the truth than anyone else. The truth is inside me somewhere. Rated M for violence and language, subject to change.
1. Chapter 1 - Reunited

**This story is a sequel to "Wolf in Hero's Clothing". If you wish to read this, I strongly recommend you begin there, simply click on my name and it'll pop up. If you already read it, then you're probably wondering why this took so long: procrastination and school. This continuation takes place several years later, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The stinging white lights shined down on me from high above, security cameras overseeing every inch of the enormous building. Gritty, black carpet covered the whole floor, the kind used for floor mats. Shelves divided the facility into segments, making it easier to find what you needed. Constant beeping noises echoed from the many cash registers located on one end of the store. What I needed was near the back end of the building, a small segment of a shelf rested there, visited seldom by few. I approached the shelf and stared for a moment. I've come here every two months for the past couple years, and I'm honestly glad. I grasped an opaque bottle off the shelf and pulled it to my side.

"Good morning." My hoarse voice coughed up to a bear walking towards me. I hate when you haven't spoken for a bit and it sounds like a dying mammal when you finally do. The bear simply gave a half assed smile and nodded slightly before taking his place right next to me, he was surely dressed nice for the occasion, a black suit, the kind you'd see at weddings or something.

"Excuse me." He said, gesturing for me to move with his paw. I slid to the side and watched as he moved his paw over the same bottle I held, lowering it to his side.

"Wait." I interrupted him as he turned to leave, he hesitated but turned to face me. A feeling was pushing into my mind, making my stomach feel strange. "Who are those for?" I tilted my head.

"A friend." He gave another smile, this time a better one, with the exception of his acting ability.

"Well, good day." I let him go and began pacing around the back of the shelves to get to the checkout. There was around a dozen lines with a short wait in front of each, two customers were in front of me, a yak and a bunny.

"Since when were these $49? They were $39 last month!" The yak exclaimed acerbically. Instead of continuing his rant, the yak coughed the cash up and left. I inspected the other lines, not able to spot the suited bear from a few moments ago. Whoever those pills were for must be important. It rather quickly became my turn to chuck over some cash. Without a word spoken I placed my pills on the counter. The cashier was a wolf, like myself, but dark furred with lighter fur around her face, while I have solid white fur, and she was rather below average height. She took the pills from the counter and rung them up: $129.99.

"Alexander Howard?" She asked softly. I squinted my eyes in confusion and looked her in the face before nodding slightly. "You deserved better." She whispered sympathetically.

"Deserved what better?" I jeered, but kept my voice down.

"Everything." She slid me the bottle of pills. "I remember your speech from the ceremony, what's it been, four, five years?" She searched the ceiling for the answer.

"Yeah, I got dealt a bad hand, shit happens I guess." I placed the bottle in my pocket and looked off to the glass doors that let in the only bit of sunshine, there was no windows in the place.

"A hero pays a cost without expecting a reward. That doesn't mean they shouldn't get one." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh I got a reward all right. A hell hole surrounded by brain dead morons who dump these damn pills down their throat, myself included, and it's all my fault." I scolded myself.

"It's not all your fault." She interrupted, leaning onto the counter with her elbows.

"I did the right thing, and look where that landed me. Right... FUCKING HERE!" I gave in on being fatalistic, stepping closer to the counter, everyone in the store had their eyes glued on me. The cashier flinched, and stumbled backwards. "Compared to this, suicide is a fuckin nature walk!" So much for not having a strident voice. I paused in silence, two officers paced towards me, ready to exercise their authority. "I'm sorry..." I sighed as they each grasped one of my shoulders.

"Let's go!" They said sternly, I didn't hesitate to follow them to the exit. With a light shove, the two guards released me into the street.

"See you next month." One of them taunted before they both re-entered the building.

"Two months for me, bitch." I whispered to myself, looking at the closed glass doors. I sighed heavily before I began my trek home. My breathing was still shaky, hands uncontrollably twitching, luckily my fur began to rest itself. Mammals polluted the sidewalk, each one stealing my attention more than the last, my eyes blinked a few times, but I couldn't help it.

Two prosthetic legs held up a goat as he lurked away. A Lion in a tank-top stared me down as he stalked past, making my fur began to stand again. I shot my vision downwards to avoid eye contact by the dozens, however, a pair of feet, somewhat small, followed closely behind me, just slightly to the side. I picked my up pace a little, but to no success the two feet kept up. I reached a crosswalk, everyone halted as we waited for passage. My legs spun me around and I threw my paws out against the perpetrator's chest. I lifted the bunny from the ground with both paws grappled around his shirt.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" I screamed, a few gasps shooting up around from the crowd.

"Yo-your fr-friend sent me!" He flinched, a high pitched, yet scratchy voice shouted out, closing one eye on instinct. "Judy Hopps?" He clarified. "She wanted me to inform you that a dear friend has awaken in the hospital!" He explained quickly. I slowly bent my legs and arched my back, placing the aged bunny down on the ground.

"Nick." I whispered to myself, looking at the ground. Was this time real?

"That's him." He said almost fast enough to interrupt me. "Move along everyone, it's okay!" He instructed the small crowd that gathered around, to my relief, they listened, and began to dissipate.

"May I ask who you are?" I raised an eyebrow. He was too old to be a friend of Judy's, at least I thought.

"I'm Judy's great uncle, Hugh." He smiled with his teeth wide.

"Got a ride?" I asked, looking to the street.

"Hospital is only a five minute walk, convenient for the government's side of things." He smiled, walking past me onto the crosswalk.

"Yeah." I sighed, "How come Judy didn't text or call me?"

"You didn't answer." He shrugged happily. "Your phone and my calls." What? "I was yelling out your name from behind, I even tugged on the back of your attire, but to no avail!" His eyebrows flew up in confusion.

"Shit, I'm sorry." I apologized and took the bottle out from my pocket, unscrewing it and popping one pill into my hand. "If I skip my meds I can sometimes get a little..." I droned on, searching for the right word. "Strange." That fits I guess. My senses can be a bit wonky at times if I don't take them, not to mention paranoia.

"Do me a favor, don't. Just for today?" He chuckled softly. "What about before the meds, therapy?" Now that I think about it, it wasn't much different, just a few hiccups here and there.

"Before? Meh, as much as I hate these, I need them." I clutched the bottle of pills in my paw. "Are you, uhh, normal?" I asked hesitantly, felt strange asking. I ended up putting dropping the pill back with the others, if it makes up for being a psycho to this poor guy.

"No of course not, not many folks nowadays are what we used to call normal, expensive or not, mammals will take out loans, have their families pitch in, or work day in and day out for months just to afford being the today's normal." He laughed, "I know someone who quit college so they could get a prosthetic arm! It wasn't even missing, they just wanted a better one! Also this other time—"

"Whoa, whoa, relax." I held out two paws to him and stopped walking. "So what'd they do to you?" I observed him.

"Well you see, almost four years ago I was a dying man!" He beamed as if that was a good thing, before hunching over and acting frail, "Like this you see!" His legs shot him up a few feet before he landed back up straight, holding him up mighty. "Then I was saved! not only was my cancer gone, but I was healthier than ever!" He let out a sigh before taking short, quick breaths.

"Right..." I could see the hospital, I began walking faster, not wanting to wait any longer.

"I remember somewhat forty years ago, when the place was being built, or rebuilt at least. The place had burned down, wanting nothing but the lives of the innocent, and my mother could not get treatment." Hugh recalled, pointing to the hospital. The both of us had slowed down our pace, as most do when they talk.

"Anything serious?" I asked, surely his mother would've just found care elsewhere, right?

"Of course! The building was on fire, it stole the very lives of—"

"I meant your mother." I said, a bit agitated. Hugh talks a lot, and that'd be fine if he wasn't so jumpy, or it was a tad bit more interesting.

"Oh, pfft, of course! Nothing more than a terrible cold, she could wrestle a bear! I remember the one time she mistook me for an intruder, so I know first hand." Hugh beamed.

"How the hell does your mother mistake you for an intruder?" I asked skeptically.

"Well you see, I had just turned thirteen I believe, and the birthday party was settling down." What the fuck. "The dark, glowing night had awoke, setting the sun. My grandfather was outside finishing the final conversations with the party guests before they would leave. I as well was outside, however I grew bored of the 'Goodbye's and 'I love you's, so I headed inside as well. The cake wasn't enough to satisfy my appetite for such a day, and I found myself in the kitchen. I opened the fridge and retrieved an apple, licking my lips in anticipation, the only light in the room was the moon and the fridge. My mother, who just a minute prior, was alone in the home, asked from a few feet behind where she was. I closed the fridge and jokingly told her she was in Zootopia, a city we didn't reside in at the time."

"Why did she ask where she was?" I raised an eyebrow.

"She wasn't the brightest of individuals." He looked at the ground, almost in shame. "'I'm joking, you're at home.' I reassured her. It was only at this time that moonlight bounced off of the knife clutched tight in my mother's hand. 'I warned you to stay away from me.' was the last thing she said before she lunged at me. I was cut across the arm, then th-the cheek, th-th-then..." Hugh's voice trembled before falling to nothing more than troubled breaths. I felt my heart beating rather quickly, that hit me harder than it should have.

"You okay?" I asked genuinely concerned.

"Y-yes." Hugh stopped walking entirely and hunched over, staring at the ground. "I just look a lot like my father." I knelt down next to the old bunny, he was at least twice my age, but I pushed the awkward part away.

"Hey..." I said with a smile, "Let's go inside and meet Judy, she'll cheer you up." I patted his back and straightened myself upward. I opened the hospital door for him, the two of us approached the counter, where a familiar face resided.

"You know where his room is." The pig said calmly, looking at the two of us. "Didn't think I'd ever see you back here again." I gave a light salute with two claws before taking the lead to the elevators, there was no wait, luckily.

"So Hugh, did you get to meet Nick?" I pushed the fourth floor button.

"Only for a few moments." Hugh said softly. "Seems like a nice individual, although shaken." The bunny pulled up his sleeve gently, looking at his watch. "I have to meet someone in an hour, so I won't be around for long."

"I'm sure Judy won't let you leave, she wouldn't want to be left alone with two psychopaths, who you meetin?" I casually joked.

"Therapist." Hugh shot out instantly. "You're not quite there yet, I know from experience." He frowned and narrowed his eyes. He was the happiest person I've ever seen five minutes ago. "We were in the golden age of the world five years ago. As mammals we've lost so much since then, and many fail to see the true light of day." Hugh mumbled. "The horrid truth is that we are all destined to be zombies. A perfectly healthy young individual with no need for modifications? Stage a hit and run, who cares. Happens every fuckin day." He jeered, crossing his arms. Was Hugh going on a rant? I wonder how much he really knows, or thinks at least.

"They'd never do such a thing, why would they?" It wasn't too obvious that my view was a flat out lie.

"You mammals today are so ignorant, those meds you take are nothing but poison for the soul. They will stop at nothing to trap you all in a box labeled 'Toys', just like that damn panda wanted in the first place!" Hugh stomped his foot and scowled at me. The elevator doors opened and I looked both ways down the hall. "Go on now, Alex." Hugh pressed the first floor button. "Do me a favor, don't take your meds." He said frankly, guess he didn't want to stick around, not my problem. I strolled down the brightly lit hall, passing room after room. I stopped and looked at the sign, the same exact room he was in last time we got the news. About three years ago we were told he may wake up, Judy and I sat for hours and hours, nothing to come of it. I pulled the door handle and gently pushed inwards, peeking my head through the door.

"Well I'll be damned." I opened the door to it's full extent and stepped inside, closing it behind me. Judy was sitting on the bed next to Nick, who lied back, looking exhausted, regardless of his sleep schedule.

"Hey." Nick said softly with a light smile, he was so fatigued. I stopped right next to the bed, staring down at the fox. I leaned down and sunk my arms under his back, his head resting on my shoulder.

"You bastard." I breathed, an emotional chuckle escaping my throat. I heard a click and dropped Nick back to the bed. Judy held in a snicker as I tried to swipe her phone. "Gimme." I laughed and reached for it again.

"Nothing to be scared off." Judy teased.

"True." I smiled and rubbed my chin. The door handle creaked, revealing another familiar face, a tall, broad figure stood in the doorway.

"IVAN!" Judy shouted and bounced off the bed, making Nick and I's ears drop from the noise. Ivan stood in the doorway as Judy slammed into him.

"Did I lose her?" Nick whispered from next to me. I looked at him with a stern face and nodded slowly.

"Joking, all yours." I winked, smacking him lightly on the shoulder.

"Where've you been!" Judy beamed up to the gray haired jaguar. We've kept in touch, but not enough. I haven't seen him in well over a year, not sure about Judy on the other hand.

"I'm sorry for the absence." Ivan avoided eye contact. "I've been making my place in the world." He smiled warmly. Ivan made his way to the bed, passing up Judy and I. "And who do we have here." He leaned down slightly. "Sleep well?" Judy jokingly punched the jaguar in the leg.

"I missed so much." Nick said, his voice lingered with guilt.

"Yeah, except your birthdays, we came here every year for it, in fact, your birthday is here in the next month!" Judy comforted him.

"Thanks guys." Nick rested his head further into the pillow.

"How would you guys like to celebrate? I make some pretty mean pasta, shrimp, broccoli, garlic bread..." Ivan said seductively, causing us all to giggle.

"Why not?" Judy responded.

"There goes Judy's diet." I teased, humor to all but her.

"I'm not on a diet." She scolded me, leaning on my leg with one paw. The door opened for the third time and in came two nurses, a goat and a pig.

"He awakens!" They said close to unison. The goat placed a small folding table next to the bed, and the other laid a tray out, littered with pills. I stared at the bottles as the two nurses propped Nick up.

"We will be right back, then we can get you situated." The pig said before the two nurses left.

"Can you walk?" I asked Nick carefully. He looked around in confusion before shrugging.

...

I plopped Nick down in the backseat of Judy's car and sat next to him. Judy took the front seat and Ivan returned to his car.

"Go, go!" I said with a giddy smile on my face. Judy sped off as two nurses watched from the hospital.

"Why did we leave again?" Nick asked, not completely convinced that was a good idea.

"You don't need those meds, you just need plenty of rest and proper nutrients. Not to mention us." I assured the fox, ruffing up the top of his head.

"Right." Nick said, still unconvinced. "But what if I do need them?"

"Let's eat at Ivan's then we can discuss it." Judy interrupted us.

"Alright." Nick sighed and rested his head on my leg. The sun was slowly slipping away as we passed through central Zootopia into the Rainforest district. Judy's car followed behind Ivan's, as for all we knew, he could've moved since we last saw him.

"I like the new car and all, but it seems smaller than the other." I commented, adjusting my legs to achieve better comfort.

"My pillow won't stop moving." Nick pouted. The car came to a slow halt in front of Ivan's home, the same as it was. I dropped Nick's head to the car seat, earning a grunt as I exited the car. I approached Ivan who was standing next to his car.

"See you made some changes." I said, noticing no changes at all.

"Nothing has changed except for the inhabitants." He said, tapping his chest.

"How are the kids?" I asked, stuffing my hands in my pockets, it wasn't the hottest day of the year.

"Smart, quiet, just like how I once was." Ivan placed a cigarette in between his fingers.

"You're a smoker?" I smiled slightly as he pulled out his lighter, narrowing my eyes.

"Better than what I used to do." He sighed.

"Didn't take you for an addict." I joked, the both of us gazing upon his house.

"If by addict you mean murderer, then yeah, I didn't either." Ivan passed me the cigarette, which I didn't mind taking. "Addicts never truly quit, they just hold back as much as they can, until one day, they let go." There are exceptions to that, but yeah, a lot of addictions are seemingly impossible to fix. Ivan is holding back, surely.

"So how are you 'making your place in the world'?" I slowly exhaled smoke into the air.

"Well I manage a prosthetic lab. High paying, stable, safe, everything a mammal could wish for." Ivan held his hand out, I accommodated with his cigarette. "There you two are, let's head inside, I can introduce Nick to my cubs." Ivan turned to face Nick and Judy.

"I've met them before, you know." Nick corrects him.

"You don't even know their names." Ivan rebutted.

"Why do I have to prop Nick up, he's too heavy." She complained as Nick used her for support.

"Sorry, I haven't walked in half a decade, not to mention I feel drunk, but without the fun part." Nick stuck his tongue out. I took Judy's place and swiped Nick up off the ground with a swift paw under his knees, him only being half my size makes it easy.

"Up you go." I cradled him like baby. Judy giggled and walked next to me as we approached the front door.

"Seriously Alex, stop." Nick tried to say with a straight face.

"Aww, his first words!" I beamed, making Nick frown. Ivan unlocked the front door and let us all push inside. I let Nick to his own legs and let him use me as support, his kids may ask a few questions if I didn't.

"Jesse, Jane, I'm home!" Ivan shouted out across the giant home, both of them swiftly arriving around the corner of the living room's large arched entrance. The dark, solid wood floors, and the somewhat gloomy, yet sophisticated absence of light was a theme around the home, especially the ceiling, all reminded me of what happened here all that time ago, it looks exactly the same. Anyways, sorry for side tracking, I haven't seen the kids in almost two years. Jane was dark furred with similar colored spots and Jesse bared the same colored fur, but darker, more noticeable spots. They were both exactly the same size, build, everything except for height, Jesse was somewhat short and Jane was a little taller, both of them not meeting me or Ivan's eyes. If you couldn't have guessed already, they were twins.

"Welcome home Ivan." They both said in unison. Okay, that's a bit weird.

"I've brought guests, you've begin dinner, yes?" Ivan asked, taking my jacket off for me.

"Yes, father." Jane said. Ivan handed Jesse the jacket and without a word he hung it on the coat rack a couple feet away.

"Shall we head to the kitchen?" Ivan motioned down the hall, walking behind his kids as they made their way there as well.

"Hey." Nick leaned on me to slow my pace, even though he already was. "Ivan's kids seem a little strange." A paw separating his words from Judy and Ivan.

"There are two types of rich kids, those that are snobby and think they own the world, and the kind that are respectful and know the world doesn't take shit from anyone." I explained, sure Ivan's kids seemed strange to us, we've never had kids, and his are held to a higher standard, I presume.

"Right." He murmured. "Alex, are you sure I didn't need anything medicine related?" Not this again.

"What would you possibly need?" I proposed a question, a reassuring one. We entered the kitchen, the three of us watching as Ivan and his kids prepared dinner in their super kitchen.

"Someone likes cooking." Judy teased, approaching the Jesse and Jane as they prepared plates, Ivan working the stove.

"Mother taught us a lot." Jesse responded blandly as he carefully organized shrimp, beans, and broccoli on a ceramic plate.

"I've never met your mother, is she nice?" Judy questioned softly, just loud enough to be heard by me over the raging sounds of the stove.

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?" He whispered harshly. I was ten feet away and could hear him. Ouch.

"Okay for starters, Jesse, Jane, you remember these folks?" Ivan shut off the stove to face everyone

"The bunny that tried to kill you?" Jesse crossed his arms.

"Jesse." Ivan spoke sternly, but quiet. "Be respectful."

"I remember the fox." Jane nodded slowly and studied us.

"This is Nick, Alex, and Judy." Ivan motioned to each of us. "We welcome them here in our home today as celebration for Nick's awake from a five year coma, and as an apology for my absence in smaller matters." He explained. Ivan isn't obligated to be our friend, but he chose to, and in the past couple years I've only seen him a handful of times, but each one was memorable. "Nick, Judy, Alex, would you three take your seats here." He stepped behind one side of the dining table with three chairs. "Jesse, Jane." He pointed to the two chairs on the opposing side, with one in between for him obviously. They were both quick to take their seats. All five of us sat in silence as Ivan carefully lowered plate after plate onto the table. Smiles plastered among our faces.

"I'll pass on the shrimp." Judy interjected as Ivan lowered her plate.

"Of course, Jesse, would you please put this shrimp back." Ivan handed him the plate. A beeping caught Ivan off guard. "Excuse me, it's my mother, you all can begin eating." He held his phone right outside of his pocket before jogging off. Jesse placed Judy's plate back down without shrimp.

"Thank you." Jesse had no response and returned to his seat. We all ate slowly, regardless of how good it was, preserving the silence that would otherwise be interrupted by monstrous chewing. Jesse and Jane paid no attention to us, not even making eye contact.

"So, how old are you two?" I asked after swallowing, I normally would just talk with a mouth full, but not at a fancy diner. After another few moments I decided to try again. "The food is great, where'd you two learn to cook?" I asked before taking another bite of shrimp, I figured it was their mother since Judy had already proposed a similar question, but it's a conversation starter I guess.

"Why do you care?" Jesse looked away, possibly for Ivan. Someone isn't too used to conversation.

"I'm just being friendly." I said politely with a smile.

"No one asked you to." He stood up and opened the fridge. Jesse must have a lot of friends.

"Just answer the goddamn question." I scolded him, taking another bite of shrimp.

"Our mother did, she taught us a lot." Jane intercepted, sitting up straight.

"Jane, you don't have to give in to these mammals." Jesse slammed the fridge door.

"This fox here saved your father's life, the least you can do is act like you care." I lowered my voice. My brain began visualizing what happened, I blinked a few times, but from the kitchen I could see the living room.

"From the bunny sitting right next to him." Jesse snorted.

"How's the food?" Ivan reentered the kitchen, startling us.

"It's great, where is the restroom?" I asked rather quickly, getting to my feet. "The shrimp is my favorite."

"Go around the corner, up the stairs, down the hall to the left, first door on the left.." He instructed. Big house, I know.

"I shall be back shortly." I patted Ivan on the shoulder as I passed into the living room, I looked at the ground to avoid seeing my brain's torture, I brushed right past Judy, who was holding a gun in the arch way, she wasn't really there. I climbed the stairs near the front door onto the double sided balcony, Ivan's cubs, much younger, were knelt against the wooden poles. I moved on and found the turning point, which lead to walled corridor. I opened the first door on the left and stepped inside. I didn't bother to turn on the lights, my night vision was sufficient enough. The toilet was freezing, so I gently placed a towel over it, several of them stacked on the bathroom's counter. It was a pretty nice bathroom, the master bedroom's is probably by far better, but I'd take this over the one I have any day. I ran a paw through the fur on my head and took a deep breath, my meds would solve all of this.

"Here, let me show you something…" I heard Ivan from the kitchen, super hearing was quite invasive. "Oh, Jesse, could you grab my phone for me? I left it in my bedroom." Ivan requested. Didn't realize he went all the way upstairs to talk to his mom.

"Yes father." He muttered back, discontent as little as he could be. Jesse doesn't want to upset Ivan, I can tell, if he could, he definitely would though. I took my pills out from my pocket and looked at them, my eyes began to pace around the cylinder of paper plastered around it, studying the labels. I should take them. I may act out again or something. I looked up from the pills at the bathroom mirror, which was across from the toilet, my head poked up just enough to see myself. The voices I should be hearing were gone. Ivan's, Nick's, Judy's, there was no way that all three of them were silent. I lifted my foot and tapped it against the ground, nothing. I quickly began unscrewing the bottle of pills. I heard a thump in my head, pausing my body entirely. Thump. They began to grow a little louder, there were multiple thumps, varying in volume. I flung my head around the bathroom, looking for the source of sound. My ears cowered behind my head as the sound of glass shattering flared my senses.

"Show your hands!" I quickly ran to the bathroom door, grabbing the knob and opening the door.

"Down on the ground!" I stalked over to the balcony very cautiously. I could see the kitchen from here. There were soldiers, armed soldiers, military soldiers.

"Do what we say and no one gets hurt." One of them said more smoothly.

"Where is he?" I heard a soldier demand to Ivan, holding him by the collar. "Where?" He shook him a bit.

"Who?" Ivan acted scared, he wasn't the kind to be scared, for his kids, maybe.

"The wolf." My ears shot up, my eyes widened. "Alexander." The soldier stuck his neck out, turning his head as he finished the name.

"He left early, had somewhere to be." He claimed. I sighed gently, at least Ivan was covering for me.

"Bullshit." The soldier let Ivan drop back down to the kitchen floor. "No one left, we watch." The soldier said informally. "You three, search upstairs, stick together, you three, basement, don't leave each other's sides, this one is tricky." The soldier instructed. I looked across balcony to the single room on the other side. Peering out from the pitch black room was Jesse. His eyes were gleaming with fear. I swiftly, but silently paced across the floor, keeping my body low and my legs bent. I made it to the master bedroom door and closed it behind me, Jesse backed up to accommodate.

"Listen to me, you are going to exactly what I say, okay?" I tried to put my hands on his shoulders for emphasis, but he wriggled backwards.

"Jane and father—" In a split second I put one hand behind his head and one over his mouth.

"They're in trouble, yes." I finished for him, whispering instead. "Follow me." I took the lead around the enormous room and found the bathroom. I stalked inside, light from the skylight lit the room, but barely, as the sun was being lowered into the horizon, this one by far better than the other bathroom. Jesse was hesitant, but followed me. I quickly observed the room. "Aha." I murmured and climbed into the tub to access a window. I pulled up the blinds and quickly undid the locks. I used my claw to slowly cut into the screen. After a small hole was formed I used both paws to tear it open, taking the screen out could cause too much noise.

"What are you doing?" Jesse exclaimed with a whisper, we've all heard it before.

"What Ivan would want." I stuck one leg through the window, leaving it dangling outside. "Your next." I prepared him before sticking my other leg out, bending it under itself to fit it past the frame. I then gently pulled on the frame with my paws and slide out, taking air for only a second before rolling across the grass. Perfection. I looked back up to the window to see Jesse hasn't even started his grand escape. "Jesse!" I clenched my fist, keeping my voice as low as I could. After a short moment I saw a leg stick out the window, then another.

"What if I hurt my legs?" He asked from above.

"I'll catch you." I slumped my shoulders. Kids these days.

"Don't." He refuted. Make up your damn mind. As Jesse pushed his upper body out the window, he descended to the grass. He landed with an "Oof" and fell to his stomach. "Let's move."

"I think I hurt my leg." Jesse whimpered.

"For fucks sake, get up." I rolled my eyes. He sat up and stared at his leg. "Fine." I ducked down and flung Jesse over my shoulder.

"HEY! Let me go!" He hit me on the back. I began sprinting as fast as my legs could, no doubt it wouldn't be long before they realized we weren't in the house, if they hadn't already heard Jesse. "You can't do this!" He yelled.

"Try telling that to the armed soldiers that just broke into your house." I deadpanned. "At least I'm doing you a favor."

"Fuck you." Jesse growled and kept hitting me in the back.

"Big boy language, I like it." I panted and slowed to a jog, as I was growing tired. We were a good block away from the house at this point. "Do your legs work or not?" I took large breaths.

"Yes." He crossed his arms on my back.

"If I put you down are you going to do something stupid?"

"No." I stopped jogging and bent forward, setting him on his legs. I straightened back up and Jesse stood in front of me. His leg swung up but I quickly caught it in my paw, only arching my back a little bit. I scowled at him for a moment, he was fearful. I dropped his leg and walked past him. I think a mix of tough guy act and being 'nice' might work. Jesse's steps sounded softly behind me as we entered a tunnel to Central Zootopia. As we passed through the dimly lit tunnel, the majority of the light came from the passing cars, concealing my identity, just in case. I slowed my pace and began thinking about what had happened. What did the military want to do with us? That was them for sure, and they didn't stop by to say hello.

"HELP ME!" My back hair shot up in shock. Jesse sprinted onto the tunnel road, leaving the sidewalk and I behind. A car slammed on the breaks and halted before him, a cop car. A tiger police officer exited the passenger seat, hand on his holster, which held a gun, what ever happened to tranquilizers? The driver backed the cruiser closer to the sidewalk to prevent impeding the traffic. "Help me." Jesse said quieter to the officer, pointing at me.

"Paws where I can see them sir." The tiger said, the goat officer, who was driving, whipped out his flashlight and blinded me. "Well I'll be damned. I didn't take you that kind of guy, Alex." The tiger half smiled. I'm an officer myself, after all. They both did their best to not snicker.

"I'm taking care of him. He just doesn't like it." I narrowed my eyes even though the flashlight had been removed.

"Ummmm, yeah, Alexander Howlard, last seen entering the jaguar's residence…" I looked at the police cruiser barely ten feet down the sidewalk, luckily only I could hear that.

"Can I see your ID?" The tiger asked.

"No." I said, looking him in the eyes. The goat was closer to the police cruiser with Jesse, due to suspicion.

"Alex, I need to look a few things up, then you can be on your way, that's all." He assured me.

"That kid doesn't belong to you." I stepped closer.

"Remain where you are, he doesn't belong to you either, sir." The tiger said sternly, no more calling me by name? That's fine with me.

"Ivan isn't available." I gritted my teeth, the tiger seemed to spark at this.

"Oh yeah, Ivan. See if you can get a hold of Ivan." He told the goat, who took Jesse back to the police cruiser.

"No." I stepped forward, and within a swift motion, a pistol barrel was only a foot from my face. The tiger backed up a few feet instantly.

"Turn around, now." His voice was shaken, he was nervous, he knew who I was.

"Listen here motherfucker —" I paced forward, pointing a finger at him. The tiger's muscles tensed. BANG! I ducked under the whizzing line of fire and tackled him to the road. Grunts and growls escaped the both of us as we tumbled and turned. The tiger ended up above me, and raised a claw. His paw collided with mine, placing my free paw under his extended arm. With a swift force I bent his elbow inwards, and he collapsed backwards. He quickly realized his mistake to retreat, as his pistol was only a couple feet away. I rolled sideways and retrieved it, positioning myself on one knee.

"Alex, don't!" He begged. There was a small pause. "What happened to you?" He panted. I stared into his eyes. I knew him. He was a fellow officer of course, but I haven't really seen him much in years. Daniel Evans was his name, I believe. He was one of the officers who was on Ivan's case with us, or at least he was supposed to be, but he and his friend were ambushed, whom didn't make it. The goat officer had already gotten out of his car, using the door as cover with his gun drawn, yet he didn't take any course of action other than to listen.

"Here's the deal." I panted. "You two are going barefoot. The kid and I take the cruiser." I rested my head down, facing the ground.

"Put the gun down." The goat threatened.

"You and I both know I don't need this gun." I stood up and snorted. "You know why." I paced over to the goat. He lowered the gun slightly, and backed away from the car.

"Why are you doing this, at least tell us that." The goat pleaded. I slid into the driver's seat and pulled the door closed, the window already down.

"Noooo!" Jesse shout was muffled by the blocked off backseat.

"Something smells, and I just so happen to be really, really, good at smelling." I smiled smugly. "I can only trust myself to do this." I rolled up the window and slowly reversed the car, turning around into incoming traffic, holding up the cars behind me. I wasn't surprised that the goat let it go, there was no way he'd risk shooting me at that point, especially with Jesse locked in the backseat.

I silently drove through Central Zootopia, I had second thoughts about going home, no doubt if anyone wanted to find me, they'd search there. My gun was there, however, I already had one: seven bullets. Perhaps I should go to Judy or Nick's? I'm sure they have food, or at least Judy would. Nick was hospitalized for five years, and even before then he was rather busy with the shit storm that was Dr. Harris.

Eventually I pulled into Judy's driveway; her own house, still being paid off month by month, little by little for the ridiculous price. "Listen here you little sh—" I stopped myself as I opened the slot behind me. Jesse was lying down, his back facing the roof of the car, his stomach unsteadily heaving. His muffled breathing and sobbing made my heart sink. Something makes me wish I didn't have selective hearing, my brain choosing what to hear bases on factors such as if I'm thinking, in pain, focused, things like that.

I exited the vehicle and walked around the car to the passenger side. I slowly opened the door, the moonlight lighting up the top of his head. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I murmured, referring to the incident in the tunnel. "I'm sorry I made you jump out a window." I tilted my head, I paused for several seconds. "I'm sorry I kidnapped you in a stolen police cruiser." I bent my legs and rested my elbows on my knees, now eye level with Jesse, lying on his stomach, burying his head into the seat, his arms crossed in front of him. "I don't want to see you cry, if you're upset, I'm upset." I remained still for a couple minutes, doing nothing at all, my tail resting on the concrete. Jesse slowly lifted his head out from under his arms, and a sliver of his golden brown eyes could be seen through his arms.

"Are they going to be ok?" He croaked so quiet, if it wasn't for my keen hearing, I would've missed it, the crickets were loud tonight. I didn't want to say yes and then be a liar.

"Your father is the strongest mammal I've ever met, in general, and most importantly as a parent. He wouldn't give up knowing you're still out there." I smiled warmly. "Let's head inside." I nodded my head sideways, motioning to the house. Jesse lifted his head further off the seat and out from behind his arms, revealing his tear jerked eyes.

"I'm hungry." Jesse pouted, dropping his head back on the seat, his arms moving to side.

"I'm sure I have food inside." I assured him. I didn't want to bring up Judy or that it was her house because he seems to despise her, and for good reasons, as much as I hate to say it. "I can prepare something." Jesse lifted his head again. "I'm not here to hurt you." I looked down at the concrete.

"Okay." He whispered. He wasn't hiding behind his arms anymore. I very slowly moved my hand towards his face, placing my thumb below his eye, attempting to wipe away the tears buried in his fur. I pulled my hand back. I felt like a weirdo, this isn't even my kid, but my mind keeps telling me I want one.

"Let's go inside." I reiterated, getting a nod from Jesse. I approached the front door with Jesse not far behind. I put my hands in my pockets, setting the stage. "Oh no, I left my keys." I put a paw on my forehead. I then pulled out a my credit card, carefully wedging it into where the door met the frame, sliding it carefully. A click formed a smile on my face. "We're in." I pushed the door open, revealing the darkness of it's interior. Jesse closed the door as we both stalked into the home.

"What do you have to eat?" Jesse asked from behind. I didn't know what Judy had in her kitchen.

"Why don't we find out." I responded perfectly. As we moved through the dark hallway, I found the light switch on the wall. I flipped it and the living room lights beamed to life, making the both of use squint. I used the fancy adjusters to turn it down, making it dim and cozy. "Any preferences?" I asked, flipping on the kitchen lights as well.

"I love french toast." He stood at the edge of the kitchen and watched me look around.

"Let's see…" I opened cabinets and drawers. "I think you are in luck. Tell you what, go ahead and wait in the living room, turn on the TV if you want, I'll bring it to you when it's done." I got out bread, eggs, and cheese. Jesse silently returned to the living room. I mindlessly began mixing and crafting the french toast, I say mindlessly not because I'm not thinking about how I make it, but rather simply because I don't want to describe me making it, talking to you like that makes me feels weird.

As the pans sizzled and the bread burnt, I drank a glass of milk, glaring down at the stove. My eyes were heavy when I finished, I was exhausted. I haven't felt that overwhelmed in a very long time, regardless that I'm a police officer. I plated the french toast, and also got another glass of milk. Walking the small meal over to the living room, I turned off the kitcen lights before walking around the L shaped couch, I stopped. Jesse was out cold. I rested the french toast and milk down on the coffee table and knelt next to the couch. "I'll keep you safe, not only for Ivan, but for my own sanity." I breathed, brushing a paw through the fur on my head. I retracted from the living room, shutting off the lights, and once again, the house being engulfed in darkness, just like the rest of Zootopia.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Fuck, I finally finished… wait?! Only one chapter?! Why does this whole 'Writing' thing have to be so hard!**

 **All joking aside, hope you enjoyed 7,000 words of talking animals. If you read this without reading the first story, then you probably said "The fuck?" verbally a couple dozen times. If you are looking forward to chapter two, stay tuned, however, it may be awhile, as this chapter took around over a week to write, but we will see. Please don't be shy to leave a review, perhaps tell me what you think about what was established in this chapter, and who you'd like to see in the next chapter.**

 **Buckle your seat belts for next time. Goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Night at Edinburgh

The humming of the engine and the flapping of the tarp over the two trucks flared loudly as they marched down the road, Zootopia was far behind, falling short in the fog of the night. Two soldiers sat on each side of the long cargo bed of one of the trucks, in between them were Jane and Ivan on one side, Judy and Nick on the other. Judy had a frown plastered upon her face.

"A police officer arrested for doing nothing?" She thought to herself, "Ridiculous." However, there was nothing she could do about the matter, so she sat, holding her anger inside. Jane rested her head on her father's shoulder, his head on hers.

"Sir." Ivan spoke carefully to the soldier next to him, lifting his head from Jane's. He wanted to get as much information with as little as possible. "My daughter here has school tomorrow, I I might get fired from my place of work." The jaguar spoke softly, but forced panic into his voice, hoping the soldier would fall to pity.

"This is being done for your best interests. We can't have you around, the wolf is still on the run." The soldier looked at his watch.

"But why?" Ivan whimpered, staring at the ground.

"We're not after you. We're after him." The soldier slipped, instantly closing his mouth at his error, Ivan wasn't stupid, and the soldier knew this now. Ivan angled his head away to hide a half smile. He already had that idea in his head, due to the soldier that questioned him back at the house, but he wanted confirmation. The two trucks rolled towards a sign. "Edinburgh" was written in fancy, cursive letters across it.

"Never been here before." Nick commented, observing the sign from under the tarp.

"Please remain seated." A soldier put an arm on Nick's shoulder, whispering him a warning. Nick turned around, his legs slipping out from under him and back to dangling off the seat. The silence revived, and the only thing heard was the engine and the tarp once again. Eventually, the two trucks turned into a large empty landscape, with the exception of the several buildings located in the middle. Everyone swayed slightly to the side as the truck halted. The driver making a brief exchange with the gate keeper. Fences surrounded the whole location. Ivan strained his head to his side, taking note of the place. Trucks were lined up in one area, buildings were spaced out, each one bare of any decoration, mostly just beige and white in color. They were in a military base.

The truck parked next to the many others in the parking lot, the occupants finally able to see the paws in front of their faces as light poured under the tarp of the truck. A latch was heard and the metal door blocking the back of the truck was swung open.

"I am Lieutenant Lukemelts, do precisely what these men and I ask of you and we will have no problems." A bear entwined his paws behind his back as he introduced himself with nothing but monotone. He clearly wasn't getting any younger. "I shall lead you to your place of stay until further notice." He motioned for everyone to leave the truck. Two soldiers hopped out first, Ivan, Jane, Nick, and Judy followed after, then the last two soldiers. Lukemelts treked across the large open field of concrete, a herde of paws following behind.

"Can a fox get something to eat around here?" Nick stuck his head up to extend his voice to Lukemelts, still falling second shortest of the group, Judy taking first place.

"Of course, it's the least we can do." Lukemelts raised his voice, and Nick sighed in relief. The stomping of boot and claw was heard over anything else, the group entering two glass doors into a corridor. "You will be under supervision at all times, with the exception of your room." He continued.

"Why do you want Alex?" Judy piped up from behind Lukemelts. Ivan slumped his shoulders, and looked down to her. The bear remained silent, causing Judy to groan. She didn't pursue the issue, to Ivan's relief.

"Here we are." Lukemelts informed the group, stopping at one of the many doors in the hallway. He opened the door and stepped aside, granting entrance. The four of them were ushered into the room by the soldiers, not forcefully of course. There were two large blow-up mattresses with pillows, rough, carpet floor, and another door. "How is spaghetti?" Lukemelts asked from the doorway.

"Fine." Ivan answered for everyone. "We didn't bring anything, how do you expect us to stay here for..." Ivan rolled his hand, non-verbally seeking an answer.

"We can arrange for clothing, if that's what you're asking." Lukemelts shrugged lightly. "Your room has been prepared in advance, the bathroom has everything you would need except for a shower, if you'd like to use one, ask one of the gentlemen standing outside your door." He instructed, before backing away from the doorway, wrapping his paw around the doorknob. "Your meal should be here in fifteen." He closed the door behind him.

"Jesse is still in Zootopia, alone." Jane rested her paws on her forehead, sitting down on one of the mattresses. Judy and Nick sat across from her on the other mattress.

"He should have just came downstairs." Ivan scolded Jesse's actions as he slowly paced around the room. "Even if he is with Alex, that's more dangerous than alone." Ivan wiped his paws across his face, before marching into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Look on the bright side, they're treating us fairly." Nick put his arm across Judy's back and over her shoulder. A light tapping echoed from the door. Nick lifted from the blow-up mattress and opened the door. Nick's eyes fell down upon a fox. This fox wore a dark, but faded red suit, a white under shirt covered his arms, all the way down to just above his wrists to accommodate for his watch, where they cuffed perfectly. His removed his paw from his tie and smiled with narrowed eyes into Nick's.

"May I?" The fox raised his paw, drawing a path into the room. Nick didn't hesitate to push the door open wide and step back. Nick furrowed his eyebrows as the suited canine approached the two beds on the floor.

"Ahh yes. Judy Hopps, and Jane Mauler." The fox did the introduction for them, as he has already met the both of them. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby." He placed his paws on his knees, leaning over and meeting the jaguar's eyes. "I remember when I could hold you in my arms. How old are you now?"

"Thirteen." She muttered. Jane towered over the fox now, and was getting taller by the month.

"Oh where are my manners." The fox spun around to face Judy, who was still sitting in confusion. Nick stood next to her with his arms crossed. "We met long ago, I believe, more so with your friend Alex, yes?" He flattened a paw against his chest, squinting his eyes as he finished. "Elliot's the name." He smiled. A croaking interupted Elliot, and he slowly turned his head to see the scowl of a lifetime. Ivan filled the bathroom doorway, his head held low as his body stood straight.

"Brave to come here." Ivan complimented Elliot. He make quick observations of the room. "Especially alone." He growled.

"Oh please, that was half a decade ago." Elliot chuckled lightly, holding his paws together behind his back. "I've forgiven you. The claw marks around my neck are long gone." Elliot smiled, holding his chin up for everyone to see. "Just like the court has forgiven me, I got out in record time." He tapped his watch.

"Why are you here?" Ivan changed the subject. Making Elliot raise his eyebrows.

"I'm merely here to ensure the fair treatment of the guests." He motioned to the four of them.

"Why are you really here?" Ivan stepped out of the bathroom doorway with one soft paw. Elliot sighed in response, slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm here to talk you out of escaping." Elliot straightened himself, sternly, but mostly admonishing. "Fighting back will only make things worse." Judy and Nick, who sat behind Elliot, as he was keeping his eye on Ivan, seemed to agree with this, nodding their heads slowly. A few silent moments when by, even Ivan knew he was right.

"Are you 'modified'?" Nick brought to Elliot's attention, turning to face him. Judy had told him most mammals were, and his curiosity took over.

"Hm?" Elliot raised an eyebrow. Ivan remembered this whole ordeal, when the globe began to spin with technology. It happened so fast. "Oh, me? No." Elliot chuckled softly.

"Why not?" Ivan interjected. It didn't make sense for the common mammal to not want the numerous health, physical, and mental benefits of being injected with serums, medicine, and being augmented, right?

"Unnecessary, I'm the healthiest mammal I know." Elliot claimed, his shoulders shrugging. "Nice chat we had." Elliot glared at Ivan. "However, I must be going, try to stay out of trouble." He strolled towards the door.

"Wait." Ivan held out a paw. "My son, Jesse, is with Alex. Could you make sure that any unwarranted violence is avoided?" Ivan knew the chase on Alex was inevitable at this point, and was merely looking out for both his son and the wolf's best interests. There was a pause, Ivan needed just a bit more. "A favor, if you will, an apology." Ivan muttered, Elliot nodded respectfully before slipping out the door.

"Is there something I missed?" Nick questioned, clearly irritated. "The day I wake up Alex is being hunted by his own." He stretched his arms out.

"I'm still tracking down why they want him." Ivan rubbed his chin, bemusing about the situation.

...

Ivan's back slammed onto cold metal, he was panting, shock purging through his whole body. "GET HIS DAMN SHIRT OFF!" A gritty voice boomed across the icy, barren room. Two pairs of claws surrounded Ivan, his upper clothing was torn over his head and flung to the floor. The poor jaguar lifted his head barely enough to witness it. His blood stained fur resides below his heavy eyes, his stomach riddled with pain. A heavy paw repositioned Ivan's head back against the bed, if you are even willing to call it that.

"HE'S BLEEDING FAST!" Another voice echoed through Ivan's ears. He was surely out of it, nearing unconsciousness. Two carts were ushered into the room by lab coated mammals. Two heavy paws stepped in behind the chaos of the whole room. A panda slowly sided Ivan's bed.

"Ivan." The panda's voice was faded and barely audible. "When we're finished, there won't be a soul who can stop you." He smiled wide and grim. The panda retreated as the crowd of doctors began to move around the bed. A bone saw was placed on the cart next to him. Needles, knives, bandages. Ivan watched as these things circulated, before his vision blurred to black, he was dead, he was sure of it.

...

"Ivan, you're thinking a bit too hard, our food is here." Judy tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Judy and Nick already had their plates, and moved to their place on the mattress, eating quickly, but quietly. Jane walked away from the door, two soldiers watching as she handed Ivan his plate. Ivan paused for a moment, staring at the spaghetti, but followed Jane to sit on the mattress.

"What makes Alex the odd man out?" Ivan proposed, regardless that he already come up with a solution to it, or at least he thinks so.

"Maybe he's been behind the scenes without telling us." Judy replied, pausing from her spaghetti.

"What would he possibly hide from you?" The jaguar looked at his spaghetti, twirling his fork to prepare another bite.

"Nothing I can think of, he is very open with me, especially after Nick's coma." She leaned into the fox's shoulder, which made him smile.

"Alex is very unique." Ivan began his grand proclamation. "His abilities given to him by the the serum have only been replicated by a fraction. They want Alex's body." He pointed to his own chest.

"Assuming you are correct, why wouldn't they just ask for it?" Nick countered. He may not know much about the situation, but he was trying to gather what he could.

"Alex would never give it to them, he's smart enough to know what they would do with it." Ivan nodded to himself, rubbing his chin.

"Who exactly is 'They'?" Judy piped up, raising an eyebrow.

"'They' are the whole nation: leaders, manufacturers, the police, the army..." Ivan trailed off, running out of things to list. "Alex can dodge a bullet, who wouldn't want that kind of power." He stuffed a fork full of spaghetti into his mouth vigorously.

"We can't do anything about it anyways." Nick broke eye contact, focusing on finishing his meal.

"I'm an addict." Ivan smiled. "Addicts never truly quit, they just hold off." He paused again, licking his lips. "I'm an addict for crime."

"You told us you were done." Jane looked away from Ivan, pouting.

"Done?" Ivan tilted and scratched his head, clearly nonplussed at the remark.

"With crime stuff." Jane wasn't very informed about Ivan's old line of work, but she knew of it.

"Sweetie, this is for a friend." Ivan soothed, patting her on the shoulder.

"It always is." She sighed, wriggled Ivan's paw off and placing her empty plate of spaghetti on the floor, after all, she was the only one focused fully on eating rather than conversation.

"If you guys want to help Alex, getting out of here is the only way. My son is still buried somewhere in Zootopia, probably cold, crying, maybe even hurt. I would hate myself if something bad happened to him." Ivan spoke boldly, but quietly, realizing someone could easily try to listen from outside their room.

"I want 20% of the cut..." Nick interjected with a frown, squinting his eyes. Judy elbowed him the stomach, causing him to fall back onto the mattress and laugh. Ivan bared a small smile, but quickly pushed it down.

"This is an almost forty year old mammal here guys." Ivan's smiled reappeared, not caring at this point.

"Damn I'm old." Nick sighed happily.

"I'm nearing thirty." Judy's eyes widened.

"I can relate." Ivan sounded scared, "I'm just past that." They all sighed as they dragged on the joke. "On a more serious note, if you want to break out, it's tonight." Ivan smiled grimly.

"What if we get shot?" Jane asked, looked up at Ivan with eyes of fear. Ivan didn't take Jane into consideration, he was only remembering his past.

"We need to get a hold of Elliot..." Ivan growled, yet smiled at Nick and Judy. He had a plan.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **This chapter was also going to include Alex and Jesse in Zootopia, however, I feel that it's better to split them up by chapter. Sorry about the long wait only to receive a small chapter, I've had a busy week, next chapter will be longer.**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions. If you'd like to see the next chapter about our gang after they finish their spaghetti, or if you'd like to see Alex and Jesse, let me know and I will most likely accommodate.**

 **Buckle your seatbelts for next time, goodnight.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Whiplash

I sat quietly on the L-shaped couch that lied in Judy's living room. My eyes were closed, my breaths deep, but by no means was I asleep. I was forming a schedule, almost like a checklist for the day. Bemusing about my day was interrupted by a harsh sizzling noise. I opened my eyes, squinting as I was resting for five to ten minutes, I'm not even sure.

Jesse slept peacefully on the other side of the couch, right near the corner where it turned. He was curled up with a blanket, which I wrapped over him last night. As an extra safety precaution, I was sleepless. It was also because I didn't seem to require much sleep when without my meds. This sizzling noise was the stove, Jesse had fallen asleep so I ate the french toast and drank the milk I prepared for him, and have re-begun the process for when he wakes up. I probably should have been flipping the french toast, but I got side tracked. I swiftly flung the two pieces of french toast to a plate and brushed my paws together in victory.

I poured a glass of milk once again and carried the meal over to the living room, setting it on the small wooden folding table I placed in front of the couch. The one I placed Judy's french toast on a long time ago. Speaking of being so nice to Judy when I first met her, it was an act. An act to get her over Nick's near death. That act very quickly faded, and I think I started to fall for her, but I caught myself. Life is too crazy for any of that.

"Jesse." I gently nudged the kid on the shoulder. "Jesse." I sang with a high pitched voice. The young jaguar opened one eye slowly, wanting more sleep. It was early after all. He opened both eyes rather wide and looked up at me, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sorry for breaking your gracious sleep, but I made more french toast for you, you fell asleep last night before I could finish." I said cheerfully. "Also, I need to talk about a few things regarding today." My voice grew serious. Jesse slowly pulled himself to a sitting position in front of the table and observed at the french toast. "I need to run a few errons, and I need you to hold down the fort." I said slowly to emphasize the importance of the matter.

"Are you a killer?" Jesse responded swiftly, hiding his mouth behind the blanket he pulled up from his side. I could say no, but then I would be lying, or would I? I've hurt mammals, shot a few, I guess I have. It's not a common thing, however, and saying yes would only make Jesse more fearful in his situation.

"No." I answered calmly, looking him in the eye. "I have hurt others, but it was to ensure the protection of mammals such as your father. I would never hurt another without a very good reason. Now that's out of the way, ummm..." I rubbed my neck. How was I supposed to tell him this? "Like I said, I need to run a few errons, and I'll hopefully be back in a few hours." I glanced at the clock. "If I'm not back by nine, you find the police anyway you can." I placed my phone on the table. "Call them to get you or something. They will take you to the station, okay? Not before ten, remember." I pointed to the clock.

"But why?" Jesse questioned. Damn it, I hated doing this. I could just stay here with him and everything would be fine.

"I have to visit my brother." I told him only one of the places I had in mind. "I'll be back as soon as I can." I began walking towards the front door. I gently closed the door behind me as I left, ensuring I locked it. Police station first so I can sneak some supplies. There was another decision, however, would I then take Jesse with me to my old house, or would I come back for him? At this point staying in Zootopia is just awaiting danger, so we could both hit up Kyler, then simply leave. I realized some dumbass decided to leave a stolen vehicle in his drive way. I swung the car door open and turned the keys, the wheels backed out of the driveway and trekked down the road. The street was orange from the street lights, the sun wasn't quite out yet, especially with winter coming up here in a month.

The police station was around a five minute drive, as it pulled into view, the left side of my mouth moved up. I loved it, but something tells me that my occupation as a police officer is on the tight rope right now. The lights were on, as night shift was still there. They'll be leaving soon, and then mammals like Ben Clawhauser, Daniel Evans (whom I ran into yesterday), and Chief Bogo will be arriving. My plan is to sneak in and if anyone questions my presence, I tell them I arrived early, and hope Daniel and that goat haven't already gotten the news to every officer. If they have, I'll be stuck in a very, very bad situation. I exited the car and slowly zoomed across the parking lot. I pushed my back up against the concrete building next to one of the police stations side exits. Someone should leave through here.

"Yeah I heard he got away." A voice seeped from under the door. It swung open and two officer exited, walking right past me. I caught the closing door as they left.

"I wish they'd tell us what it was all about, an officer doesn't just do all that." They were talking about me, only a sliver of doubt on that one. I closed the door gently, I was in a corridor, the back end of the police station. I needed a vest, ammunition, and maybe more.

"Excuse me..." I spun around with a clock of a lifetime ready. A uniformed goat dropped to the floor with a crack and a thump. So much for the chance at getting off scott free. I picked the goat up over my shoulder and opened the back door. I leaned over and placed him where I was originally hiding, sitting against the concrete wall in the night. I used my leg to hold the door open as I sat him up. I retrieved his keys from his pocket, then swiftly returned to the hall, I had to get upstairs.

The lobby was pretty empty when I came across it, with the exception of the officer at the desk. Since I was observing from the back hallways, I was still hidden. I stepped into tall and large room and quietly grabbed the railings to the stairs and moved up. The supply lockers were located in a lone room, and luckily, no one was around it. I gently opened the door and slipped in side, closing it behind me. I kept the lights off, relying on my night vision to see my way around. Each officer had their own locker, rather than all the gear being set on display, so I had to test each one with the goat's key.

"Bingo." I smiled and swung open a locker. I took off my hoodie and plain black t-shirt and stretched before taking the bullet proof vest off the rack. After strapping myself up I slid my shirt and hoodie back on. The police station was heated unlike the outdoors, so I began to grow impatient with the layers I was wearing. Extra ammunition was placed in my pocket for my sidearm, and I began my way across the room to the door. After over a couple steps I stopped myself. I reversed back to the locker, and my paw caressed the barrel of an M4. I secured the strap over my shoulder, the assault rifle dangling in front of me as I exited the room.

As I stalked back into the hallway, I gripped the gun cautiously. I didn't used the stairs, instead jumping the railing, instantly descending into the lobby. The drop created a loud thump, and I quickly retreated into the hallway. I busted through the back door, passing the goat into the parking lot. The officer at the front desk no doubt heard that, and was probably investigating. I dove into the front seat of my cruiser and blasted off out of the lot and into the street. I tossed the M4 to the passenger seat and sighed. Kyler's house is about a thirty minute drive, so I still had to consider taking Jesse, or to come back for him. The brushing my fur made me spin my head to the backseat. A shotgun barrel was only a few inches from my snout.

"Don't mind me. I was up all night just like you." The tiger groaned. It was Daniel Evans, the same tiger I stole the damn car from. "Drive." He instructed, firmly holding the shotgun with both paws. His muscles were tense, he was just as nervous as I was growing.

"Where to." I asked slowly, the car picking up speed again.

"Judy's house, you know, where you stayed all night." He smiled in the rear view mirror.

"How did you find me?" I growled, taking a left turn towards Judy's street.

"All police cruisers are tracked, moron. Welcome to the modern day." He said delightfully. How was I supposed to know that? It's not like they tell us in the first place. I slowed the car as I approached Judy's house. "I'm going to explain to you how this is gonna go." The tiger enunciated slowly. "You and I are going to wait for some friends to show up and take you away."

"Where is Jesse?" I asked sternly. Pressing my paws against the steering wheel in frustration.

"Not sure." Evans shrugged. "I had to follow you to the police station." Jesse was still inside; I hoped so, at least.

"Do you even understand what's happening?" I raised my voice.

"Cool it. You've dodged a bullet before, but in a car with a shotgun that may not work out, just do what I say and be quiet." Evans threatened.

"Daniel. I've done nothing but the necessary to ensure my own protection." I sighed. "I don't want to hurt anyone." I turned my head to face the barrel of his shotgun.

"Pity won't work, face the steering wheel." I slowly turned my head back to the steering wheel. I had an idea, an idea to get me into the house. I began breathing heavier, my neck unsteady and wobbly.

"Getting angry won't help your case." He bumped the back of my head gently with the shotgun. My jaw opened and I started panting lightly. I placed a paw against the steering wheel as to hold myself up, but slumped my head against it. I started coughing. I pulled myself back up against the seat of the car and hit my chest with a closed paw. "The fuck's wrong with you?" Evans questioned.

"I need my meds!" I croaked and hit the steering wheel.

"Where the fuck are they?" Evans hit my on the shoulder with the barrel of the shotgun.

"In... In-In the house!" I jabbed a finger at the garage."

"Damn it!" Evans gritted his teeth. "Okay, get out of the car." he instructed, opening his door and exiting the car. I followed and stood to my paw in front of him. I trudged over to the garage with the shotgun aimed at my back. I typed in the garage code and the door slowly drifted upward.

As we entered, I collapsed to the floor, slumping to my side. Now for my final act. "Alex!" Evans panicked. Evans ear was placed next to my snout, my breath was held. "Oh shit!" He moved my 'dying' body onto it's back. I heard the clank of the shotgun on the garage floor. I opened one eye, Evan's looking me in the face as he sat above me. Before his mind could react I socked him in the side of the head, arching myself off the floor. Evans rolled to the side, with ease I grabbed the shotgun and jumped to my feet. The tiger quickly regained himself and charged me with a low stature. I slid aside and used a paw to further his momentum into the wooden box a few feet away. Evans rolled onto his rear end and sat up against the crate in pain. I flipped the shotgun around, grasping it as a club. Evans looked up and growled before the the gun smashed against his head. He slumped over, now motionless.

"Pity won't work." I jeered. I retrieved my sidearm from my pocket and placed it on the box above Evans. I did the same with the shotgun. Now was probably the best time to check on Jesse. I looked to the metal door that would lead me inside, and my heart sank. Jesse was standing in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" I asked quietly. The young jaguar didn't respond with words, but instead actions, running back into the house. I jogged through the doorway, ready to play hide and seek with Jesse. I stopped as my pocket buzzed. I quickly dove for my phone, whipping it out. "Kyler." I whispered, staring at the screen. "Hey." I answered the phone casually, even smiling for the act.

"Dude, where the hell are you?" He asked sharply.

"I'm at my apartment, why?" I slowly walked further into the home, I looked into the living room, no sign of Jesse.

"No seriously, where are you?" He must be at my apartment right now. This wasn't going very well for me.

"I'm at Judy's house, remember her? Just whatever you do, don't come here. Okay?" I warned him, wandering into the kitchen.

"You made the news." He informed me. So now everyone knows I'm wanted.

"Huh, why's that?" I played dumb again.

"No!" I heard Kyler shout. "Get the fuck off me!" Kyler's voice faded. A thump echoed through the phone.

"Hang up." I heard another voice. The call ended. My ears began to ring, and I felt light headed. In a split second I retrieved my pills from my pocket. I starred intensely at the bottle, don't do it, I told myself. Then it struck me. Someone else was listening. I told them where I was. "Jesse!" I shouted across the house. "We have to go! They're coming for us." I ran out of the kitchen. I tripped over my own foot and fell to the wood floor. My chin rested on the ground in pain. I used my elbows to push myself up. My meds rolled softly in front of me. The bottom of the container starring me in the eye. There was a number written on the bottom. A phone number. I crawled to the bottle and observed it.

"Huh." Damn it, off topic. "Jesse. Please." I said quieter, losing the will to scream. I heard paw steps, my ears perking up. The door to the garage creaked. They couldn't already be here, could they? I peeped into the hall that lead to the door, nothing. I approached the door slowly, silent on my paws. I slid through the doorway and into the garage, fists raised. Jesse's back faced me, he was right next to Evans. "Jesse?" I asked softly. The jaguar turned away from the box with my pistol, his eyes were ridden with tears as he raised the barrel to me. Police sirens echoed through the rising sky. The orange filling the garage. I remained still as three police cruisers flew into the driveway.

"Alexander! Get down on the ground!" The intercom boomed. I slowly lowered to my knees, placing my paws behind my head. I held my back arched as several officers entered the garage. One officer shielded Jesse, the two of them returning to one of the police cruisers. Another picked Evans up off the floor and carried him away. An officer walked behind me with his pistol and nightstick in hand.

"I surrender." I whispered, mostly to myself. A gush of air behind me made my head jump up, and a crack over my head sent me to the floor.


End file.
